The Research Institute for Skeletomuscular Diseases has a program almost entirely devoted to basic cancer research. A full-time staff of 15 professionals and 16 non-professionals carry out studies in four sections of: Metabolism, Steroid Chemistry, Connective Tissue Chemistry and Leukemia. Current studies involve the production and function of adrenal steroid acids, the effect of hormones on fetal and tumor enzyme patterns in organ culture, the isolation and characterization of mucopolysaccharides of chondrosarcoma, metabolic and immune response of the host to malignant tumors, the pathogenesis of plasma cell tumors, hormone receptor studies in animal models for breast cancer, and the mechanism of steroid-mediated lymphocytolysis. The problems under study are coordinated by means of constant exchange within the staff. The senior staff are faculty members of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and teach the biochemical aspects of cancer at the graduate school. Funds are requested for support of the senior staff, core facilities and for the initiation of new programs within the Institute.